shadowchildrenfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Garner
|image = LukeGarner.png|alias = Lee Grant (formerly)|gender = Male|previous occupation = |status = Alive|hair = Brown Blonde|eyes = Hazel Brown|race = White|age = 12 - 15|relatives = Edith Garner - Mother Harlan Garner - Father Mark Garner - Brother Matthew Garner - Brother}}Luke Garner is the main character in the Shadow Children series. Summary of First Book In the first book, Luke contrasts his friend Jen in personality. He is shy, quieter, and not as much a risk taker. As the series progresses, Luke starts taking more chances, putting himself at risk for his friends. He takes the fake identity of Lee Grant and even more fake identities along the way, but he still treasures his birth name, Luke. He misses and cares for his family very much. His most prominent traits are bravery and selflessness. He cares very much about his friends and will do almost anything to protect them from the population police. Synopsis Among the Hidden Luke was born as the youngest of three siblings. He was allowed to play outside as a kid, but since the forest was chopped down, he has not been allowed to play outside. One day, he notices a child peeking through the curtains of a neighboring house after watching the other residents leave. He sneaks into the house to investigate, and meets another third child named Jen Talbot. Jen lived a privileged life as the third child of a Baron, one of the social elite. Luke and Jen become good friends throughout the book, and he learns many things about the outside world from her. She intended to organize a rally of all the shadow children in the country, to be staged outside of the president's house, to prove to the world that what the government is enforcing is extremely unreasonable and wrong. Luke reluctantly refuses, even after the numerous times that Jen tries to make him go. Finally, the night before the rally, Jen sneaks into his room and apologizes for snapping at him. She tells him its ok for him not to go. The next day, Luke stays home, realizing weeks later that Jen has not returned. After being caught sneaking into Jen's house by her father, a member of the Poildren. Among The Impostors Luke is sent to Hendrick's School for Boys, under the name of Lee Grant. He struggles to adjust to his new life, fearful that he will be caught and declared an impostor. This is especially hard for him because he is constantly bullied by a boy in his room known to him as "jackal boy". He gradually learns more about his surroundings, discovering that a lot of the kids rock back and forth on their seats, and that there are no windows at all. He slowly works up courage, and one day grows brave enough to go through an open door he found. Luke goes his newfound solace, the outdoors, every day, and purposely skips classes, knowing that the teachers won't care. He decides to grow a garden, until one day he finds his plants trampled on. Furious, he seeks to find the people who destroyed his garden. It is this way that he follows a mysterious group of people and discovers he is not the only third child at the school. After an awkward first meeting, they quickly warm up to each other. The group includes Trey, Nina, and surprisingly, jackal boy, who reveals his real name, Jason. Luke becomes close to Jason, and Jason stops bullying Luke as much. However, one night, he wakes up to find Jason's bed empty, and discovers Jason is an infiltrator from the Population Police when he spots him ratting out the rest of the real shadow children on his phone. Luke turns to Mr. Talbot for help by sneaking into the main office at midnight and calling him on the phone. The next day, Jason is caught and arrested under the pretense of turning in innocents, as Mr. Talbot saves the third children by presenting fake ID cards for them. Luke discovers that almost every student in the school is a third child. Luke is not alone in the dangerous world he now lives in. Nina, Trey, Percy, Matthias, and Alia, also third children, join his battle. They are forced to deal with betrayal, courage, and the true faces of the enemy. Together, they go through many extraordinary challenges to try and overthrow the hated government. * Jenifer Rose Talbot was the first shadow child he had met Enemies * Population Policehttp://shadowchildren.fandom.com/wiki/Population_Police Gallery Among-the-Hidden_Margaret-Peterson-Haddix_2.jpg|Luke Garner on the Cover Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Shadow Children Category:Among the Hidden Characters